preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Yu
Morgan Yu is the main protagonist of ''Prey (2017). ''The player can choose Morgan's gender at the start of the game depending on their preference. History Background Morgan Yu was born in 2005 as the second child of Catherine Yu, a German businesswoman, and William Yu, an accomplished Chinese neuroscientist. In 2027, Morgan was employed by TranStar industries in the testing of experimental Neuromods and shortly thereafter was transferred to its orbital space station Talos I, where over the course of the next three years they would become part of the leading scientific team inventing the Psychoscope. Early on, a Typhon that managed to breach containment caused Morgan to conclude that the Typhon were too dangerous to be allowed to live and tried to stop the experiments. This led Alex Yu, their older brother and TranStar's CEO, to take extreme measures to incapacitate them. Alex had Morgan's first neuromods removed, which as a side effect also erased their memory of the events which took place after they had the neuromods installed. They were then paired with an elaborate simulation of their apartment complex, which led them to believe that they were still on Earth. In 2032, they were to be used as a test subject for more Neuromods. At some point in time, Morgan figured out what was happening and escaped, but foreseeing that they would be captured again, they reprogrammed an Operator named January to help the future amnesiac self by planting neuromods that would be able to help Morgan fight their way out of the station before being recaptured and having their memory erased once more. Morgan also managed to create a bug-out bag of resources as well as a key card that would give them access to secure areas. They were able to store it in the simulation lab, though Alex Yu managed to find it and remove the key card. However, sources on Talos I indicate that the original assumption of Morgan disapproving of the experiments with the Typhon was somewhat incorrect. In the beginning of the testing of neuromods, Morgan Yu was in full approval of the experimentation and advocated complete use of the Typhon material even with the memory loss that happened upon removal of the neuromod. Subsequent removal and adding of various neuromods showed a previously unknown side effect of personality drift as well as slowly influencing various portions of their mind in different directions. This caused Morgan's personality to completely change in a way that their previous opinions were wiped away and was left mentally unstable, resulting in violent outbursts. Prey (2017) Morgan wakes up what seems to be an "apartment" on Earth. They are contacted by their brother, Alex Yu, who tells them that they need to travel to the TranStar building. They put on their TranStar uniform and are taken to to the TranStar building by 'helicopter.' They meet their brother and partake in a series of tests until a Mimic takes the form of Dr. Bellamy's coffee cup and begins to attack the scientists. The staff use a gas to sedate Morgan. Morgan wakes up from their apartment and are contacted by a Science Operator called January. It tells them that they need to escape from their "apartment". In doing so, they find themselves in a lab and learned that the "apartment" was just a simulation and based on their apartment complex which was Morgan's suite. As Morgan escapes from the lab, they witness and battle against Mimics and Phantoms. They learn that they are on a space station, Talos I, a space station owned by TranStar, which is inhabited by the alien lifeform Typhon. January makes contact with Morgan and leads them back to their office, and to more neuromods, where a video explaining part of the situation plays, before being abruptly cut off by their brother Alex Yu. After being cut off they go to find Dr. Calvino's office to restore the connection to the Looking Glass servers which Alex had cut them off from. Upon returning to their office and resuming the video, Morgan is informed by their past self that they must destroy Talos I stating that nothing can survive, including themself and all research, to ensure the Typhon never reach Earth. Spoilers Secret Ending Spoilers If the player is patient and waits until the end of the credits after "finishing" the game, they will enter the secret ending sequence. Regardless what fate for Talos-1 the player choose and whom they saved, they will be faced by Alex Yu and operator versions from four main supporting survivors, Dayo Igwe, Mikhaila Ilyushin, Sarah Elazar and Danielle Sho that the player has the option to save and help during the course of the game. It is revealed that the player is in fact not Morgan, but a special type of Typhon that possess a human-like physiology. Alex shows to the player that Earth is now filled with Coral, and that humanity has spent years using Typhon-based upgrades, but that they never considered putting human traits into a Typhon, apparently the reason why they created the player - a hybrid of Typhon and Human, with the hopes of finding out if it possessed such traits as empathy using a complex simulation based on a reconstruction of Morgan Yu's memories. The player is then given the option either to take Alex Yu's hand, at which point the dark hand of the player will grow Human-like skin to grab Alex's hand, confirming their hopes that the hybrid would be able to empathize and relate to ("see") humans. The player may also choose "kill them all", which will result in the player's dark, Typhon-hand will forming a sharp tentacle, which will then impale and kill Alex Yu. Personality and skills Morgan is a highly intelligent and resourceful person, being able to hack various devices on Talos I and even reprogram an Operator for their needs. They are also adept in various weaponry and tools ranging from a wrench to a firearm and a GLOO Cannon. Morgan also assisted in creating a major amount of advancements seen on Talos I such as the Psychoscope, Typhon modifications, and others. Trivia * Morgan Yu's last name might be an indirect reference to Corrinne Yu, American game programmer that on one point worked on the iteration of original Prey in 1998. * Morgan Yu's last name may also be reference to 'you' as in the player. * Even though Morgan can be heard talking in the trailers, the only times they speak in-game are in prerecorded messages. *The 'Red Eye' trailer for Prey shows the male variant of Morgan waking up with a slightly red eye on 'Monday March 15th, 2032.' He's then shown waking up again on 'Monday March 15th, 2032' with a more red eye. He'a shown doing this several times with the date never progressing. This represents him being trapped in the constant loop of tests the player finds themselves in at the beginning of the game. *The name 'Morgan' was likely chosen as it is unisex, making it a plausible given name regardless of the gender chosen for the character. *Concept art for Female Morgan shows her suit being green and white and Male Morgan being red and black, however in game it is red for both characters. *When scanned (If you used Phantom Shift that leaves his double behind), Morgan Yu will be listed as: Strength: Devastatingly Handsome/beauty; Weakness: Toxic Family; Immunity: I wish; Resistance: Good Advice. Gallery Snapshot 001z.jpg|Morgan's suit with their last name on it. T7xsj5o86yJdYKvHCzpF9-650-80.png|Male Morgan checking his red eye in the reveal trailer. Xpru8.jpg|Morgan Yu office Tomasz-zaborek-morgan-tpose.jpg|Male Morgan model Prey-Female-Morgan-Yu.jpg|Female Morgan concept art Prey BothMorgans 610.jpg|Both Morgans concept art 0ZiNnp8jukltgyil.png|Yu family portrait with male Morgan T8ubW4jhjkljhl.png|Yu family Portrait with female Morgan 480490 screenshots 20170520223150 1.jpg|Morgan Phantom Shift decoy scanned Promotional 15325398 1834780750111744 3324156034940010849 o.jpg|Male Morgan on Game Informer cover 2017-01-cover-spread-cov2-800z.jpg|Female Morgan on Game Informer cover Category:Prey (2017) Characters